Lovers of lies
by Jany17
Summary: Sobre como Carol y Daryl fingen un romance para salir del apuro y las cosas van cambiando
1. Chapter 1

**Asi que aquí vamos espero que disfruten, en realidad es mi primera historia Caryl aunque escribí unos one-shot hace un tiempo como prueba para ver si podía hacerlo. Esta será una historia larga espero de unos cuantos capitulos.**

 **No soy dueña de the walking dead obviamente**

 _Flash back_

-bien pookie, no digas que no me ofrecí

-pff como digas

-por favor pookie

-para y no me llames así

-peroo…

-no vas a cortarme el pelo, ya tome un baño ahora deja de moléstame

-como sea- Carol frunció el ceño y lo miro fijamente

-bien! Llámame la mierda si quieres pero pagaras- odiaba verla de cualquier forma que no fuera sonriendo

-¿pagarte? ¿Cómo?-lo miro con una expresión traviesa

-no de esa forma! Diablos mujer estas loca-Daryl tomo su ballesta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta con el grupo

 _Carol siguió con una sonrisa_

 _Fin del Flash back_

-mujer deja de seguirme! – Daryl dio la vuelta bruscamente y la mujer salto brevemente

-ooow! Me asustaste- dijo la morena

-deja de seguirme

-no lo creo

-que mierda quieres

-una cita contigo

-estas loca ni muerto!

Lo cierto es que la mujer era bonita pero exagerada y desde que habían llegado a Alexandria una semana atrás no dejaba de seguirlo. Al principio opto por ignorarla pero se canso y aquí esta el resultado.

-no dejare de seguirte entonces

-Daryl gruño y comenzó a caminar, quería encontrarse con alguien del grupo para que lo distrajera con una mierda y la mujer se fuera

-¿estas libre no? – pregunto la mujer caminando detrás de él

-no- eso es le haría creer que estaba con alguien y se desharía de ella

-¿no? ¿estas casado?

-no- no tenia argollas así que no podía decir que si

-¿es tu novia entonces? ¿es de tu grupo?

-si

-oooh- la mujer se detuvo y el casi brinca de alegría, siguió caminando y de repente escucho sus pasos de nuevo detrás de él -mierda!

-¿Quién?

-no te importa

-dime, a menos que sea mentira ¿ es michonne?

-no

-¿Rosita?

-ella esta con Abraham

-¿Tara? ¿Sasha?

-no

-¿Maggie?

-dios no

-no queda nadie

-claro que queda

-no creo que estarías con una mujer como ella

-¿Cómo es ella? De pronto la conversación se volvió interesante

-mayor, tímida, indefensa, no creo que un hombre como tu pueda estar con alguien tan simple- ella sonrió- así que tengo el camino libre

-no hables así de ella y quítate de mi camino

-¿así que tendremos una cita?

-solo tengo citas con mi mujer

-es enserio eh y ¿porque no lo demuestras?

-puedes preguntarle si quieres

-lo hare – ella levanto una ceja retadora

-bien- se dio la vuelta y camino rápido a casa, tenia que advertirle a Carol

Porque demonios no le dijo que si a una maldita cita con la mujer-Daryl apretó los puños y camino más rápido -sabia porque era por Carol, no tenian algo real solo miradas y ella lo tocaba a veces y eso era suficiente para él, no necesitaba otra mujer loca en su vida tenia suficiente con una. La morena cual sea que era su nombre era bonita pero nada comparado con su Carol.

La morena tenia unos ojos pequeños mientras que Carol tenia los mas hermosos ojos que había visto en toda su vida y los amaba, Carol tenia algo que le impedía alejarse a pesar de todo y de estar cansado de esa vida una mirada bastaba para recobrar las fuerzas.

Carl estaba jugando con Judith en la sala cuando entro -¿has visto a Carol?

-salió, creo que iba a ver a Jessi o a Olivia no lo sé

-gracias chico

Daryl salió de prisa y vio a Carol con la mujer loca, ella tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara mientras que Carol que era gracias a Dios una buena actriz tenia una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro que cuando se acerco ella lo miro confundida.

-¿así que ustedes dos están juntos? Carol lo miro una vez más y sintió que la muerte llegaría pronto.

 **Déjame saber que piensas y si quieres que escriba algo especifico con mucho gusto lo hare**


	2. Chapter 2

-así que ¿ustedes dos están juntos?-Carol miro a Daryl y él le paso el brazo por los hombros

-le dije a Alexa que…

-me llamo Alice- frunció el ceño

-Alice, lo siento-dijo Daryl intentando ocultar un gruñido -bueno le dije que teníamos una relación y parece que ella no me creyó así que le dije que podía preguntarte

Carol miro de nuevo a Daryl y sonrió de vuelta a Alice -si estamos juntos Carol le tomo la mano a Daryl por encima de su hombro

-oooh me alegro, bueno Daryl y yo platicamos esta mañana y me pareció curioso es que ustedes no demuestran su relación pareciera que solo son amigos

-pues acordamos mantenerlo entre nosotros por un tiempo-la sonrisa estúpida se borro del rostro de la morena

-Carol, Carl me dijo que necesitaba que cuidáramos de Judith por un rato

-bien si vamos-Carol tomo la mano de Daryl -entonces nos vemos después Alice

-claro -la mujer sonrió forzadamente

Carol y Daryl caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el porche de la casa, donde Carol le soltó.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Carol con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-lo que dije haya fue lo que paso

-con el pequeño detalle de que no estamos juntos-Carol arqueo la ceja

-bueno si

-entonces

-esa mujer no deja de seguirme y le dije que estaba con alguien pensé que no tendría que decirle nombre pero ella se empeño y me hizo preguntas hasta que sin querer dije tu nombre- Daryl se encogió de hombros como un niño regañado

-Así que debería fingir que tu y yo estamos juntos ¿Por qué?

-porque me debes dijimos que podías llamarme pookie pero me ibas a pagar de alguna manera así que aquí esta la forma

-Debes estar bromeando

-por favor no soporto más a esa mujer

-bien-una sonrisa malévola colándose en su rostro

-¿bien?

-pero tendrás 3 condiciones

-como sea- bufo Daryl – ¿cuales son?

-vas a tener que acostumbrarte a las muestras de amor, puedo seguir diciéndote pookie y me vas a llevar en tus carreras cortas

-bien

-¿vamos a fingir con los del grupo también?

-no lo sé, dímelo tu

-creo que seria lo mejor no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien diga la verdad

-bien ágamos eso

-ahora vamos a ver a Judith

-era mentira

-Dios Daryl te estas volviendo bueno en mentir

-si tengo una buena maestra

Carol lo miro con expresión molesta y el palideció, -mantente callado idiota- dijo para si mismo

Carol comenzó a reír histéricamente -Nunca me superaras pookie- le guiño el ojo y se inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino para entrar a la casa

-Dios esa mujer iba a ser su perdición- negó con la cabeza y entro detrás de ella

-hola chicos!- dijo Rick entrando en la casa donde ya todo el grupo estaba tratando de acomodarse para dormir

-hola- respondieron al unísono

-vamos a separarnos, tenemos que descansar correctamente

Todos dejaron lo que hacían y prestaron atención

-tendremos que dormir en parejas Rosita, Sasha,Tara,Eugine y Abraham dormirán en la otra casa y el resto nos quedaremos aquí ¿están de acuerdo con eso?

Todos asintieron

-entonces vayamos haya vecinos -dijo Abraham y todos recogieron sus cosas para ir a descansar

-bien Carl y Judith dormirán en la habitación mas grande conmigo, Maggie y Glenn en la de la derecha, y ustedes 3 tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo para dormir quedan las 2 habitaciones pequeñas

-ustedes pueden tenerlas- dijo Daryl -yo dormiré aquí en el sofá

-esta bien por mi- se encogió de hombros Michonne

-puedes dormir en mi habitación- dijo Carol una vez que se quedaron solos

-es una cama individual mujer

-hemos dormido mas apretados pookie -le guiño un ojo – además estamos juntos ¿recuerdas? – Con una sonrisa burlona

-demonios mujer, todos hablaran de esto mañana

-puedes quedarte aquí si lo prefieres y podemos decirle a todos en el grupo que estamos fingiendo para alejar a la sexy morena que por cierto vive enfrente y que ella se entere por alguien extremadamente sincero como Glenn el chico no sabe guardar un secreto o como Eugine que es peor aun

Daryl parecía estar analizando las opciones que tenia con un ceño fruncido

-esta bien conmigo pookie, descansa nos vemos mañana

Daryl aun se quedo ahí parado un par de minutos meditando hasta que llego a una conclusión, esa mujer debía estar chantajeándolo, era una maestra en eso y para empeorar las cosas eso le gustaba -tu ganas mujer- murmuro mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos


	3. Chapter 3

La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía ver la silueta de Carol con la luz apagada deshaciéndose de los pantalones pesados y tomar unos mas cómodos. Carol termino de cambiar su ropa y entro en la cama rodo sobre su lado derecho quedando pegada a la pared y soltó un suspiro pesado

El entro entonces en la habitación y dejando su chaleco junto con su ballesta hizo su camino a la cama donde se deshizo también de las botas y se acostó junto a ella intentando darle la espalda.

Ella daba vueltas constantemente en la cama y lo enviaba mas cerca de la orilla, después de lo que debía ser la quinta vuelta soltó un bufido y suspiro pesadamente. Escuchó una risita baja que Carol intento sofocar con la almohada

-¿Qué es tan divertido? Susurro

-lo siento es que no puedo encontrar una posición cómoda y sonaste como un toro enojado- rio de nuevo Carol

-duerme mujer

Carol intento acomodarse de nuevo y gruño frustrada

-¿ahora que?-Daryl paso una mano por su rostro cansado

-quiero que me abraces Daryl- susurro Carol

-bien, ven aquí- respondió después de un rato de silencio y paso un brazo por encima de su pecho

-abrazarme no ahorcarme- dijo Carol intentando sonar molesta

-estoy en el borde de la cama no puedo moverme- susurro Daryl

-bien, sobre tu espalda- dijo y se levanto ligeramente para que Daryl tuviera espacio

Carol giro en su lado izquierdo y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho pasando el brazo derecho de Daryl bajo su cabeza -mucho mejor-susurro

-buenas noches mujer

-duerme bien Daryl

Apenas y escucho su nombre cuando sus ojos revoloteaban pesadamente y se cerraron rápidamente.

En la mañana el sol entraba por la ventana y ellos seguían en la misma posición. Se negó a levantarse era hermosa la vista, tenia a Carol completamente relajada en sus brazos y ella roncaba ligeramente lo que le robo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro lo que le indico que estaba por despertar por lo que el fingió estar dormido de nuevo y ella levanto ligeramente la cara para verlo.

-deja de fingir Daryl eres pésimo- Carol se rio

Daryl abrió los ojos y sonrió -buenos días a ti también- dijo sarcásticamente

Daryl se puso las botas y Carol cambio rápidamente su pantalón, se puso un sujetador y una blusa de espaldas a él.

El sabia que no debía mirarla que en cualquier momento iba a terminar y darse cuenta pero no podía parar de verla. Bien ella se dio cuenta porque ahora sus movimientos son más lentos.

-¿te gusta lo que vez? -ella dijo y volteo perfectamente vestida y con una expresión burlona

-Pff, ni siquiera te mire- Daryl volteo rápidamente y se levanto tomo su chaleco y su ballesta

-todo eso es tuyo pookie- dijo ella en broma

-seguro- bufo y siguió su camino

Ella lo alcanzo y deposito un beso en su mejilla, solo bromeaba cariño -¿Cómo dormiste?

-pésimo no dejabas de roncar

-yo no ronco!- dijo ella dándole un golpe en el brazo

-si lo haces!- dijo él -y haces una expresión muy graciosa – empezó a reír

-oye!- Carol hizo un puchero todos en el comedor los miraban curiosos

-roncas como un oso- dijo y comenzó a reír mas fuerte

-no ronco – dijo más irritada

-de hecho lo haces- dijo Glenn

-¿Cómo sabes?- frunció el ceño

-pasamos la semana pasada durmiendo en la sala juntos- Glenn se encogió de hombros -de hecho haces una expresión graciosa- empezó a reír y Daryl junto con él

-te dije!- Daryl aun riendo- Carol le dio una bofetada en la cabeza y se sentó, de pronto todos se quedaron callados y lo miraban sorprendidos

-¿tengo monos en la cara?- dijo una vez sentado junto a Carol

Todos volvieron a su comida

-lo siento, es que fue gracioso- susurro Daryl

-esta bien pookie- dijo Carol fuerte y todos los miraban de nuevo, ella se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-pookie!- Glenn golpeo la mesa y empezó a reír de nuevo todos a excepción de el intentaban reprimir sus risas

-la mierda, ahora me llamaran así siempre -dijo Daryl con el ceño fruncido

-lo siento pookie me pareció gracioso- Carol batió las pestañas y sonrío


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl sonrió amargamente y termino su comida tan rápido como pudo levantándose bruscamente de la silla, recogiendo su ballesta junto a la puerta y saliendo con un portazo.

Carol sonrió una de sus sonrisas falsas al grupo que esperaba su reacción y termino su comida calmadamente levanto sus platos y se dirigió a la cocina.

-yo me encargo- sonrió Tara- ve

-no es neces…

-yo le ayudare- dijo Maggie

-pero tengo que cuidar a Jud…

-yo lo hago- dijo Carl

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?- ella pregunto con una ceja levantada

-nada- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo

-no queremos lidiar con Daryl enojado todo el día- dijo Rick

-bien, iré

Carol salió después de recoger su cuchillo y su pistola

-¿están juntos no?- dijo Tara

-yo creo que si le llama apodos ridículos como Maggie hace conmigo- dijo Glenn

-hey- dijo Maggie frunciendo el ceño

-me gusta! – dijo Glenn asustado – es decir el es Daryl demasiado duro

-durmieron juntos- dijo Michonne

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Abraham mas interesado

-su habitación esta junto a la mía

-Michonne!- dijo Rick haciendo una seña a Carl

-Daryl dijo que podíamos tomar una habitación ella y una yo y el dormiría en el sofá- Michonne miro al sofá intacto- no lo hizo

-tienes razón- dijo Rick

Carol salió y se dirigió al bosque después de que Sasha le dijera a donde había ido.

Siguió las pocas huellas que había dejado y lo encontró luchando con 3 caminantes. Tenia dos tomados por el cuello y uno se acercaba peligrosamente a el por detrás.

Carol tomo al que se acercaba por su espalda y le enterró el cuchillo y después le ayudo con el otro.

-oye ya lo tenia- gruño Daryl

-no tengas miedo pookie te tengo- dijo con una sonrisa

-ya- y comenzó a caminar por el bosque

-por nada -dijo ella con ironía -¿ a donde vas?

-cazar

-voy contigo

-no, regresa a Alexandria

-¿Por qué estas enojado?

-no estoy

-aja- ella lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta sincera pero él no hablo -nos vemos luego pookie -ella estaba enojada porque a pesar de que a los ojos de los demás tenían una relación lo cierto era que su relación era tan frágil como antes, talvez incluso mas.

-dios los dos eran cobardes- pensó -mantente a salvo- susurro y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-nueve vidas- dijo él cuando ella ya se había ido y camino en el bosque para perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que era demasiado noche para ver en la oscuridad.

-mierda!-susurro -mierda!-dijo más fuerte y luego más fuerte hasta que comenzó a gritar y golpeo un árbol

-¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Al fin estaban juntos y lo primero que hizo fue correr al bosque cuando alguien soltó una risita y la dejo sola. Excepto que no estaban juntos de verdad y por eso sentía miedo porque ella se iba a cansar de fingir un día y lo iba a dejar tan solo como siempre había estado. Si tan solo tuviera las bolas para darle un beso de verdad o tocarla de una manera que no era como si quisiera matarla, sino suave como ella merecía y decirle que la necesita más que al mismo aire y quedarse con ella toda la vida.

Lo cierto era que seguramente ella no lo veía así o no lo invitaría a dormir con ella y no le ayudaría a fingir todo esto. Seguro que si le decía lo que sentía se reiría en su cara o lo golpearía y dejaría de hablar con él y no podía dejar que eso pase.

Regreso a Alexandria tarde y cuando llego Rosita abrió la puerta para él y los dos asintieron con la cabeza a modo de saludo, Daryl siguió su camino a casa y entro tan silenciosamente como pudo, se quito las botas y se quedo en el sofá sin poder pegar un ojo.

En la mañana salió temprano antes de que los demás se despertaran y desapareció en el bosque hasta llegar la noche otra vez, calculo que podía hacer eso 2 días mas hasta salir en una carrera con Aarón.

Carol por su parte tampoco durmió mucho y solo se entero de que Daryl había estado en casa gracias a que Rosita lo comento y aunque intento ocultar su cara de decepción. Todo el grupo lo noto.

-hola chicos, ¿han visto a Daryl?

-salió a cazar- dijo Rick

-solo venia a decirle que el viaje se adelanta, nos vamos mañana ¿podían decirle?

-seguro- asintió el líder del grupo

Cuando llego en la noche Abraham estaba de guardia y le dio el mensaje de Aarón a lo que el asintió y se fue a preparar sus cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Asi quee aquí esta el capitulo espero que les guste y si alguien lo lee por favor déjeme un reviw me encantaría saber que piensan : )**_

Daryl tomo su mochila temprano y se debatió en si debería ir a despedirse de ella o no. Tenia miedo esa era la verdad y si ¿cuando volviera ella no estaba? Y si ni siquiera volvía, se iba a ir sin decirle cuanto la amaba por miedo.

Pero si era sincero ese miedo se debía a que no sabia que hacer con el amor, deseaba tanto no haberla conocido para empezar, su vida se había complicado en el momento en el que la vio por primera vez a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. En ese momento había perdido su voluntad y aunque no lo sabia en primer momento había comenzado a hacer lo que ella quería con tal de ver su sonrisa.

Si había algo que lo lastimara era verla mal a ella, desde que Sophia murió se había prometido a si mismo hacer todo por devolverle su sonrisa.

Daryl negó con la cabeza y salió para encontrarse con Aarón, afuera estaba Tara que lo miraba triste.

-¿no vas a decirle adiós?

Daryl negó con la cabeza

-¿Sabes que lo único que haces cada vez es lastimarla? y aun sigue ahí esperándote

-no se como hacerlo- susurro Daryl

-ella no espera algo grande, solo que seas sincero

Aarón apareció entonces

-debo irme, cuando vuelva lo intentare

-¿quieres que le diga algo?

Daryl sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta con Aarón. El plan era sencillo solo iban a ir al norte y buscar gente que quisiera unirse a ellos pero no tenían tanto tiempo como para seguirlos como Aarón había hecho con ellos, así que no era la principal necesidad, lo principal era encontrar provisiones, tenían comida pero nunca era suficiente, nunca se sabia si iban a tener una crisis de nuevo.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Aarón después de una hora de camino en silencio donde Daryl solo soltaba fuertes y frustrados suspiros.

-si, solo pensando

-solo discúlpate hombre, ellas siempre tienen la razón, en mi caso el- se encogió de hombros – da igual no prolongues una pelea mejor aprovecha el tiempo nunca sabes cuando se va a acabar

Sabia que se refería a que en cualquier momento podían morir, pero en su caso literalmente no sabia cuando se iba a acabar lo que sea que tenia con ella.

-es solo que no se como hacerlo

-¿el que?- dijo Aarón intentando ayudar

-como le digo lo que siento

-¿nunca le has dicho?

Daryl negó con la cabeza -ella me aterra

Aarón sonrió divertido -no le digas eso

-pff ya lo sé, eso es precisamente lo que esta mal no se que debo decir y siempre hay alguien más que nos necesita y ella incapaz de dejarlos solos y yo simplemente no quiero joder todo esto, no quiero perderla es demasiado importante para mi

-puedes simplemente decir eso

-mira cuando la gente los ve asume que están juntos, pero puede haber alguien que no asuma eso y se acerque a ella

-¿Quién?

-no lo sé, solo digo que talvez ella no espere por siempre

-lo intentare cuando regresemos

%%_

Por su parte Carol en el Alexandria parecía un animal salvaje enjaulado no con todos solo con los mas cercanos y al tercer día se había negado a hablar con nadie. Tenían buenas intenciones ella lo sabia, querían ayudar y pensaban que escuchándola talvez eso la haría mejorar pero no era así.

Ella ayudaba en la cocina y el resto de su tiempo lo repartía entre ayudar a Olivia y cuidar de Judith.

Ese día había cuidado de la pequeña por la mañana, después ayudado con la comida para los que no tenían tiempo de cocinar porque trabajaban y ahora se dirigía al almacén con Olivia donde iban a hacer un inventario para cuando Daryl y Aarón volvieran fuera mas fácil enlistar las cosas nuevas.

-Hola- dijo Carol con su ya característica sonrisa falsa

-ooh! Hola Carol, ¿puedes empezar tu? solo voy a darle algunas municiones a Tobin

-Claro- se disponía a hacer su trabajo pero podía sentir la mirada del hombre sobre ella en cada movimiento. Se volvió y sonrió -soy Carol

-Tobin- le dio la mano – es un placer conocerla señora

-lo mismo digo- le retiro la mano – soy del grupo de Rick – dijo cuando vio que pensaba como preguntárselo

-ooow! Si eres la madre de la bebé

-no, ella es hija de Rick

-¿no eres su esposa?

-Dios no- se rio Carol

-entonces ¿estas libre?

-aquí las tienes- apareció Olivia con una caja de municiones

-gracias!- Tobin le dio la mano de nuevo a Carol -espero verla pronto- y salió de ahí

-wow- dijo Olivia con una sonrisa emocionada

-¿Qué?

-estaba coqueteando contigo

-claro que no- dijo Carol con una sonrisa burlona

-seguro que si

-¿Por qué se fijaría en mi?

-porque eres muy bonita y cocinas delicioso, seguro que tienes un montón de cualidades

-puedo cocinar bien, pero lo otro- negó con la cabeza, Ed le había dejado un profundo daño mental y emocional en el que por mucho que podría haber cambiado no podía dejar del todo a la mujer que había sido algunas inseguridades persistían.

-eres muy bonita, mira tienes…

-hola- dijo Tara

-hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?

-oow no solo estaba buscando a Carol pero no quería interrumpir lo siento

-¿paso algo?-pregunto Carol preocupada

-no es nada, solo estaba un poco aburrida y pensé que podríamos platicar

-puedes quedarte, estábamos platicando sobre el pretendiente de Carol

Tara se sentó en el suelo -¿Daryl?

-no tonta- rio Olivia -Tobin

-aah lo siento- dijo Tara con el ceño fruncido

-no creo que le interese- susurro Carol

-yo le estaba diciendo a Carol que es muy bonita y por supuesto que los hombres se fijan en ella

-lo eres- asintió Tara -tienes los ojos mas hermosos que he visto

-y tienes cara como de un duendecito o un hada- dijo Olivia

-tienes un cuerpo de muerte- dijo Tara – créeme existen mujeres que matarían por tener un poco de la belleza que tienes

Carol se sonrojo y miro al piso -puedes no hacerle caso a Olivia pero a mi me gustan las mujeres se lo que te digo

Carol sonrió y negó con la cabeza pero en un momento una sombra de tristeza cruzo su rostro.

-oye él esta bien, va a regresar pronto y cuando lo haga van a poder hablar

-¿de que me perdí?- dijo Olivia

-Daryl y Carol un asunto difícil -dijo Tara -se aman- susurro

-yo lo amo- dijo Carol – pero muy probablemente el no a mi

-ooh Carol lo hace, hable con él y me dijo que cuando vuelva va a intentarlo, no se lo que el demonio significa eso pero supongo que las cosas entre ustedes van a mejorar solo ten paciencia ya sabes como es

-es solo que en ocasiones pienso que ya fue suficiente que si no ha cambiado algo aun jamás lo hará.

-Glenn me conto todo sobre ustedes y creo que las cosas han cambiado, solo va un poco lento- dijo Tara con una sonrisa de complicidad

-no entiendo- dijo Olivia

Ambas sonrieron

-Daryl y Carol se conocieron casi al inicio de todo esto, en Atlanta entonces Carol estaba casada y tenia una hija, Ed su marido era un hijo de puta que la maltrataba y murió pronto. Luego Sophia su hija se perdió y Daryl a pesar de ser el señor sin sentimientos la busco por días hasta se clavo una flecha por recuperar su muñeca y después la encontraron pero se había convertido.- empezó a contar Tara y escucharlo así de nuevo le recordaba tantas cosas, habían pasado tanto para llegar aquí y talvez tenia razón solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-fue en la granja de Hershel el padre de Maggie, Glenn dice que después de eso cambiaron las cosas, tuvieron que huir de ahí unos días después y Carol se perdió del grupo, Daryl la salvo -Tara sonrió- estuvieron días en la carretera sin comida ni agua y cuando conseguían algo Daryl se lo daba todo a ella -ooh lo siento ¿quieres contarle tu?- pregunto Tara

-aah no, no lo estas haciendo bien- sonrió con nostalgia

-encontraron una prisión, la limpiaron y estuvieron bien por un par de días hasta que Carol y T otro integrante del grupo se perdieron los dieron por muertos y Glenn dice que Daryl estaba inconsolable después la encontró

-casi me mata- dijo Carol con una risita

-pasaron muchas cosas según Glenn pero cada vez que se separaban volvían a estar juntos y cuando eso pasaba las cosas cambiaban ligeramente, ooh si hubieras visto el abrazo en terminus pensé que estaban casados o algo así fue tan intimo y dulce

-Daryl no parece dulce- dijo Olivia

-es un idiota- dijo Tara riendo – pero cuando se trata de ella…- señalo a Carol -el es como un gran oso de peluche, solo ella puede acercarse a el y tocarlo o bromear con el, si otro del grupo le dijera pookie creo que tendría una flecha en el trasero

-suena como una linda historia- dijo Olivia

-lo es- susurro Carol

-creo que es suficiente, regresemos- dijo Aarón

-bien- asintió

-la extrañas ¿cierto?

Asintió de nuevo

-extraño a Erik

-estaremos ahí pronto- dijo Daryl poniendo en marcha el auto


	6. Chapter 6

Llegaron tarde, todo se veía solitario, se despidió de Aarón y entro en silencio.

Había renunciado a verla ese día, se quito las botas e intento acomodarse en el sofá, no podía dormir, se levanto y en silencio subió las escaleras. Pensó en tocar la puerta pero seguro ya estaba dormida así que abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y entro.

Ella estaba sobre su lado derecho viendo en dirección a la pared profundamente dormida, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observo un rato se veía hermosa con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

Se levanto y dejo en su mesita de noche una flor solitaria casi seca, la había recogido temprano con la esperanza de llegar rápido no fue así. Sonrió a la vista frente a él y luego salió de la habitación.

Carol se despertó, tomo un baño y se preparo para otro día de ama de casa estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando giro y vio la flor ahí, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapo al pensar en él.

Bajo rápidamente con la esperanza de verlo pero ya no estaba en la casa, Rick le dijo que había salido a cazar temprano pero que le dijo que esperaba verla más tarde.

-¿de verdad dijo eso?- dijo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa

-si, y no me mires así también me sorprendí

-bien voy a preparar el desayuno

-ooh no, Maggie lo hizo ya desayunamos todos y te dejamos un poco en la cocina

-bien- asintió – gracias

Daryl se sorprendió por lo buena que había sido la caza ese día y regreso a casa temprano.

-hey ¿la has visto? – pregunto a Michonne que estaba sentada en el porche con Judith

-no ha llegado, seguro esta con Olivia

-iré a dejar eso señalo a los animales en su mano

Entro en la casa dejo las cosas ahí y se debatió entre tomar un baño mientras ella volvía o ir a buscarla. Decidió la segunda, al salir Judith estiro sus brazos para que la cargara.

-ven aquí- susurro y la levanto

-daary- grito la niña y le dio un golpe a ambos lados de la cara

-iré a buscarla- le dijo a Michonne

-bien- asintió – ven aquí Jude

-puedo llevarla- dijo sonriéndole ligeramente a la niña

-oooh aquí viene- señalo a la mujer que venia acompañada por un hombre alto

-¿Quién es?- pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-no sé- se encogió de hombros

-Tobin- dijo Tara saliendo de la casa -la invito a salir

Daryl le entrego a la niña y apretó los puños

-no acepto- susurro Tara -pero tienes que hacer algo

-pero ¿Qué?- pregunto Daryl

-invítala a salir- dijo Michonne

-pff como si hubiera muchos lugares

-solo pregúntale, déjanos ayudarte

Carol seguía caminando junto al tal Tobin sin darse cuenta que había una pequeña reunión en el porche y tenia una maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

La sonrisa se borro rápido cuando lo vio, Tara y Michonne entraron en la casa y él le sonrió ligeramente.

-gracias por acompañarme- dijo Carol a Tobin

-es un placer, espero poder repetirlo-dijo Tobin

Carol sonrió – nos vemos luego

Tobin siguió su camino hacia su casa y Carol subió las escaleras del porche.

-volviste

-llegue anoche pero estabas dormida

Ella asintió- gracias por la flor

-¿tienes algo que hacer?

Negó con la cabeza

-¿quieres hacer algo?- dijo mientras se mordía los labios

-¿algo?- sonrió maliciosamente

-como caminar- dijo sonriendo de nuevo

Asintió -me encantaría, pookie

Caminaron en silencio un rato, estaban cerca tanto que cada paso sus brazos se rozaban. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería dejar su maldito miedo y simplemente aceptar de una vez por todas que ella era su único motivo por cual aun volvía a toda la mierda, por la que se forzaba a levantarse cada día. Habría sido tan fácil renunciar después de tantas personas que se quedaron en el camino pero no lo había hecho y la única razón era ella y las raras sonrisas que le daba, esas que le hacían sentir como si tuviera un montón de mosquitos revoloteando en el estómago.

" _a la mierda"_ pensó en el siguiente paso su mano rozó su mano y él tomo sus dedos entre los suyos, suave apenas se tocaban, ella lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrió.

-te extrañe- susurro él

-y yo, pookie- entrelazo sus dedos y disfruto del momento

-¿Quién es él?-ella lo miro de nuevo y sonrió burlona

-¿Qué? ¿Tobin?

Él solo asintió

-es parte de la comunidad

-¿Qué hacías con él? _Demasiado brusco se regaño_

-solo caminamos- se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué?

-se ofreció a acompañarme- dejo caer su mano y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa

" _mierda"_ -oye- el agarro de la muñeca –no te vayas

Ella se limitó a mirar su mano sosteniendo la suya, quería irse de ahí, de verdad quería largarse. Era tan decepcionante se fue aun cuando seguía en Alexandria se alejó de ella y ahora venía a reclamarle, _Dios, ¿Qué demonios?_ Frunció el ceño y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

-lo siento- ella seguía sin mirarlo y él la soltó _"lo jodiste de nuevo hermanito" la voz de Merle se hacía eco en su cabeza._ Quería correr al bosque de nuevo y esconderse en algún lugar, quería matar un montón de caminantes o golpearse a sí mismo por joder un momento tan perfecto. –por todo-susurro

-siempre lo jodo ¿cierto? Está bien por mí y entiendo –puso un par de dedos bajo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarle –joder mujer, no llores

Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y seguía luchando por contener su llanto

-solo dime ¿quieres dejarlo?

Ella frunció el ceño –me refiero a fingir que estamos juntos-dijo él

-¿quieres dejarlo?- pregunto ella con un temblor en la vez

-no, no mierda no!-negó con la cabeza

-¿entonces?

-entiendo si no te sientes bien con esto-suspiro y trato de ordenar sus ideas –yo solo… tú, yo desearía que fuera real-susurro

Carol lo miraba fijamente ahora con las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas y sintió sus rodillas ir débiles ante su mirada -¿de verdad?- _también lo quería, quería decirle que también ella, que era lo que más deseaba en la vida pero la duda siempre estaba ahí._

Daryl asintió

Carol tomo un paso más cerca y compartieron la mirada más larga que jamás habían compartido, podía ver tantas cosas en sus pequeños ojos azules, miedo, inseguridad, dolor, añoranza pero sobre todo amor tanto amor, que le dolía, por ultimo asintió –también yo

Soltó un suspiro con aire que ni siquiera noto que estaba conteniendo y sonrió ligeramente, dio el último paso para cerrar la distancia entre ambos, la envolvió en sus brazos y presiono fuerte contra su pecho.

Ella sonrió con ese brillo lindo en su mirada que le hacia el corazón saltar y enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello, se sentía tan a salvo con él, tan segura y su olor la reconfortaba de una manera que creía imposible, se quedaron así un buen rato, lo sintió separarse un poco y presionar un tierno beso en su frente.

-así que… ¿te gustaría hacer algo mañana?

-¿algo?-pregunto levantando las cejas

-detente-dijo ruborizándose –algo como una…- suspiro y paso una mano por su rostro tratado de relajarse – ¿cita?

-oooh me parece un excelente plan Pookie- sonrió

Le devolvió la sonrisa, era imposible no sonreír cuando lo miraba así –de acuerdo deberíamos volver


	7. Chapter 7

_**Siento mucho la tardanza pero la inspiración me abandono por un tiempo**_

 _ **Para este episodio me inspire en "take me to church" "For the First Time" y su versión en español "si me miras" asi que espero lo disfruten ;)**_

Llegaron a casa cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Carol sonrió a Tara y Michonne que estaban en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza y se sentó

-¿Qué paso? – preguntaron las dos al unísono

-acepto tener una cita- susurro él

-perfecto!- grito Tara

-shhh…- Daryl negó con la cabeza – no sé que hacer es decir a ¿en el fin del mundo? No es como que pueda llevarla al cine o ir a cenar a un jodido restaurante

-bueno en la biblioteca hay una televisión pueden ver una película

-¿con un montón de gente ahí? -negó con la cabeza -No lo creo

-entonces prepárale una cena

-no soy un chef y tu tampoco – soltó una risa sarcástica

-ooh por Dios Daryl Dixon acaba de hacer un chiste y muy malo- grito Tara

-podemos pedirle a alguien que nos ayude y encontrar un lugar…

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió y Michonne se levanto a abrir

-hola, ¿esta Daryl aquí?

-pasa- ella se hizo a un lado para que Aarón entrara

-hola, uuh creo que interrumpí algo

-estábamos planeando una cita

-genial, ¿necesitan ayuda?- Aarón sonrió entusiasmado

-no- dijo Daryl

-de hecho si- interrumpió Tara -¿sabes cocinar?

-no, pero Erik si

-la cosa es que Daryl y Carol tienen una cita y él quiere prepararle una cena pero no sabemos cocinar y no tenemos un lugar

-pueden hacerlo en mi jardín trasero, es pequeño pero creo que es suficiente y Erik puede prepararles algo de cenar por supuesto algo sencillo.

-gracias pero no creo que eso sea…

-es perfecto- dijo Tara -¿mañana?

-seguro-asintió Aarón – por otra parte venia a decirte que en 2 dias nos vamos -dijo mirando al cazador

Daryl asintió

-será un viaje corto talvez 3 dias

-esta bien

-bien mañana te veré temprano para los detalles de tu sabes la cita -levanto las cejas burlón

-bien- Daryl se levanto y entro en la cocina

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto haciéndola saltar

-me asustaste- lo miro seria – pero no estoy bien -sonrió

-Aarón vino para avisarme que vamos a viajar en un par de dias

\- ooh- Carol intento disimular su decepción inútilmente -¿será un viaje largo?

-no, bueno él dijo que no pero tú sabes que nunca sale como planeamos- tomo uno de los pequeños trozos de zanahoria que ella había cortado y lo metió en su boca haciendo tanto ruido como podía y ella lucho contra el impulso de rodar los ojos – volveré tan rápido como pueda- sonrió y rozo su mano ligeramente cuando Rick entro en la cocina.

Luego de la cena y una corta conversación con el grupo Carol se retiró a su recamara esperando que se uniera a ella, no fue así, sabia porque no lo hacía, quería ir lento, todo era lento con él lo sabía, le gustaba pero aun así no pudo evitar la ola de decepción que vino a continuación.

Lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, él era como su barca de salvación, la única luz que podía ver a lo largo del oscuro camino que eran obligados a recorrer desde que todo comenzó, lo único que la mantenía a raya, lo que la hacía aferrarse al pequeño hilo de cordura que le quedaba. Cada vez que lograba verlo después de estar separados un tiempo era como beber un poco de agua después de días en el desierto y quería tanto poder aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían.

Recordó tantas cosas que habían pasado desde que se conocieron hasta que sus parpados se hicieron pesados y su respiración se desacelero hasta hacerse lenta y se sumió completamente en su sueño.

Daryl estaba inquieto que maldijo tanto que perdió la cuenta, no, estaba nervioso por la cita del día siguiente, era aterrador como nada en el mundo y las malditas polillas en su estómago se hacían más intensas cada vez que pensaba en distintos escenarios para la dichosa cita.

/****/

Carol lo miraba con esos ojos chispeantes que amaba tanto y sonrió haciendo tomas sus finas facciones aún más hermosas, le tomo la mano en silencio y así continuaron hasta llegar a casa, ella se volvió a mirarlo y sintió su pecho hinchado al punto de casi explotar cuando ella se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo a ella.

Era un verdadero festival de emociones, su aliento caliente haciendo cosquillas, tan cerca de su boca que prácticamente ya estaban unidos, sus ojos intensos que hacían su estómago retorcerse y sus piernas temblaban tanto que creía que en cualquier momento se iban a doblar, si, todo eso y muchísimas cosas más le hacía sentir la jodida mujer frente a él.

Si supiera todo el poder que tiene sobre él, si supiera que con un chasquido de sus dedos podía hacer lo que pidiera, traerle toda el agua del mar, o ir a buscarle las estrellas, todo lo que pidiera, a esto se había reducido, estar a las órdenes de una mujer de apariencia tan débil pero que guardaba dentro de ella una fortaleza inimaginable era como un perro fiel a su amo, esperando un chasquido y recibiendo solamente migajas a cambio, sonrió negando con la cabeza si su hermano lo viera seguro estaría riendo fuerte.

Ella cerro la casi inexistente brecha entre los dos y beso sus labios tan lento que parecía una tortura, no respondió al instante estaba en shock pero ella seguía insistiendo y comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus labios cerrados hasta que beso de vuelta, abrió la boca y el beso se hizo intenso, salvaje, hambriento. Albergaba tantos sentimientos que ni él sabía que existían y a la vez solo era un simple beso algo para calmar el deseo, la pasión del momento y que llevaban tiempo ocultando.

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para llegar a la habitación y se deshicieron de su ropa lo más rápido posible, si la habitación no hubiera estado tan llena de tención se habría reído de la manera en que los dos luchaban con los pantalones, se tendió sobre la cama él se acomodó suavemente entre sus piernas, quería todo de ella y lo quería en ese momento.

En el instante que entro en ella supo que era su hogar, que no necesitaba nada más si la tenía, comenzó lento, hasta que encontró su ritmo y los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban sonando como música para sus oídos, estaban cerca podía sentirlo ella llego primero y soltando un gemido gutural de pronto se sintió sacudido.

-hermano ¿estás bien?- pregunto Rick sacudiendo su brazo y todos en la casa lo miraban con atención.

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios por favor?**_

 _ ******Nota de autor*****_

 _ **Quiero escribir un McReedus debería hacerlo? Como sea si me decido voy a dejarles el link en alguno de los próximos capítulos : )**_

 _ **stubborn-dreamer te adoro! Gracias por devolverme la inspiración 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Siento mucho la tardanza pero la inspiración me abandono por un tiempo**_

 _ **Para este episodio me inspire en "take me to church" "For the First Time" y su versión en español "si me miras" asi que espero lo disfruten ;)**_

Llegaron a casa cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Carol sonrió a Tara y Michonne que estaban en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza y se sentó

-¿Qué paso? – preguntaron las dos al unísono

-acepto tener una cita- susurro él

-perfecto!- grito Tara

-shhh…- Daryl negó con la cabeza – no sé que hacer es decir a ¿en el fin del mundo? No es como que pueda llevarla al cine o ir a cenar a un jodido restaurante

-bueno en la biblioteca hay una televisión pueden ver una película

-¿con un montón de gente ahí? -negó con la cabeza -No lo creo

-entonces prepárale una cena

-no soy un chef y tu tampoco – soltó una risa sarcástica

-ooh por Dios Daryl Dixon acaba de hacer un chiste y muy malo- grito Tara

-podemos pedirle a alguien que nos ayude y encontrar un lugar…

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió y Michonne se levanto a abrir

-hola, ¿esta Daryl aquí?

-pasa- ella se hizo a un lado para que Aarón entrara

-hola, uuh creo que interrumpí algo

-estábamos planeando una cita

-genial, ¿necesitan ayuda?- Aarón sonrió entusiasmado

-no- dijo Daryl

-de hecho si- interrumpió Tara -¿sabes cocinar?

-no, pero Erik si

-la cosa es que Daryl y Carol tienen una cita y él quiere prepararle una cena pero no sabemos cocinar y no tenemos un lugar

-pueden hacerlo en mi jardín trasero, es pequeño pero creo que es suficiente y Erik puede prepararles algo de cenar por supuesto algo sencillo.

-gracias pero no creo que eso sea…

-es perfecto- dijo Tara -¿mañana?

-seguro-asintió Aarón – por otra parte venia a decirte que en 2 dias nos vamos -dijo mirando al cazador

Daryl asintió

-será un viaje corto talvez 3 dias

-esta bien

-bien mañana te veré temprano para los detalles de tu sabes la cita -levanto las cejas burlón

-bien- Daryl se levanto y entro en la cocina

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto haciéndola saltar

-me asustaste- lo miro seria – pero no estoy bien -sonrió

-Aarón vino para avisarme que vamos a viajar en un par de dias

\- ooh- Carol intento disimular su decepción inútilmente -¿será un viaje largo?

-no, bueno él dijo que no pero tú sabes que nunca sale como planeamos- tomo uno de los pequeños trozos de zanahoria que ella había cortado y lo metió en su boca haciendo tanto ruido como podía y ella lucho contra el impulso de rodar los ojos – volveré tan rápido como pueda- sonrió y rozo su mano ligeramente cuando Rick entro en la cocina.

Luego de la cena y una corta conversación con el grupo Carol se retiró a su recamara esperando que se uniera a ella, no fue así, sabia porque no lo hacía, quería ir lento, todo era lento con él lo sabía, le gustaba pero aun así no pudo evitar la ola de decepción que vino a continuación.

Lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, él era como su barca de salvación, la única luz que podía ver a lo largo del oscuro camino que eran obligados a recorrer desde que todo comenzó, lo único que la mantenía a raya, lo que la hacía aferrarse al pequeño hilo de cordura que le quedaba. Cada vez que lograba verlo después de estar separados un tiempo era como beber un poco de agua después de días en el desierto y quería tanto poder aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían.

Recordó tantas cosas que habían pasado desde que se conocieron hasta que sus parpados se hicieron pesados y su respiración se desacelero hasta hacerse lenta y se sumió completamente en su sueño.

Daryl estaba inquieto que maldijo tanto que perdió la cuenta, no, estaba nervioso por la cita del día siguiente, era aterrador como nada en el mundo y las malditas polillas en su estómago se hacían más intensas cada vez que pensaba en distintos escenarios para la dichosa cita.

/****/

Carol lo miraba con esos ojos chispeantes que amaba tanto y sonrió haciendo tomas sus finas facciones aún más hermosas, le tomo la mano en silencio y así continuaron hasta llegar a casa, ella se volvió a mirarlo y sintió su pecho hinchado al punto de casi explotar cuando ella se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo a ella.

Era un verdadero festival de emociones, su aliento caliente haciendo cosquillas, tan cerca de su boca que prácticamente ya estaban unidos, sus ojos intensos que hacían su estómago retorcerse y sus piernas temblaban tanto que creía que en cualquier momento se iban a doblar, si, todo eso y muchísimas cosas más le hacía sentir la jodida mujer frente a él.

Si supiera todo el poder que tiene sobre él, si supiera que con un chasquido de sus dedos podía hacer lo que pidiera, traerle toda el agua del mar, o ir a buscarle las estrellas, todo lo que pidiera, a esto se había reducido, estar a las órdenes de una mujer de apariencia tan débil pero que guardaba dentro de ella una fortaleza inimaginable era como un perro fiel a su amo, esperando un chasquido y recibiendo solamente migajas a cambio, sonrió negando con la cabeza si su hermano lo viera seguro estaría riendo fuerte.

Ella cerro la casi inexistente brecha entre los dos y beso sus labios tan lento que parecía una tortura, no respondió al instante estaba en shock pero ella seguía insistiendo y comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus labios cerrados hasta que beso de vuelta, abrió la boca y el beso se hizo intenso, salvaje, hambriento. Albergaba tantos sentimientos que ni él sabía que existían y a la vez solo era un simple beso algo para calmar el deseo, la pasión del momento y que llevaban tiempo ocultando.

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para llegar a la habitación y se deshicieron de su ropa lo más rápido posible, si la habitación no hubiera estado tan llena de tención se habría reído de la manera en que los dos luchaban con los pantalones, se tendió sobre la cama él se acomodó suavemente entre sus piernas, quería todo de ella y lo quería en ese momento.

En el instante que entro en ella supo que era su hogar, que no necesitaba nada más si la tenía, comenzó lento, hasta que encontró su ritmo y los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban sonando como música para sus oídos, estaban cerca podía sentirlo ella llego primero y soltando un gemido gutural de pronto se sintió sacudido.

-hermano ¿estás bien?- pregunto Rick sacudiendo su brazo y todos en la casa lo miraban con atención.

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios por favor?**_

 _ ******Nota de autor*****_

 _ **Quiero escribir un McReedus debería hacerlo? Como sea si me decido voy a dejarles el link en alguno de los próximos capítulos : )**_

 _ **stubborn-dreamer te adoro! Gracias por devolverme la inspiración 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

-estas bien hermano?

-ooh uuh… uuh yo- se sentó rápido y daba gracias a dios que había dormido cubierto con una manta o se abría avergonzado a si mismo, aunque tan pronto como vio a Rick frente a él la excitación lo abandono -creo que tuve una pesadilla-murmuro

-seguro, ¿quieres comer algo?

-uuh si en un momento- _¿enserio Dixon un sueño húmedo a tu edad?_ Negó con la cabeza se puso las botas y estiro sus doloridos músculos.

Ella salió de la cocina con unos platos en la mano y con su destellante sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro y se sintió como una mierda por pensar en ella de esa manera, volviendo a negar con la cabeza y se sentó.

El desayuno fue tranquilo casi en silencio y cuando todos se fueron ayudo a Carol con a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina. Judith estaba en la alfombra de la sala jugando mientras ellos limpiaban en silencio.

-así que ¿esta noche pookie?

Daryl asintió -te veré mas tarde- y con esto tomo su ballesta y se fue a cazar regreso después de medio día no había sido un buen día no logro atrapar ni una ardilla estaba distraído pensando en ella de nuevo.

Cuando llego a Alexandria fue directo a casa de Aarón y el abrió con una sonrisa -entra Daryl-lo llevo al patio trasero donde ya había una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco sencillo y dos sillas -Erik ya fue por algunos ingredientes para empezar a cocinar y Tara dijo que traería velas y flores deberías irte a cambiar.

-Pff no necesito eso

-pero ella lo apreciaría

-date un baño y ponte esto-le entrego una camisa azul cielo con mangas y unos jeans-son de tu talla

-ooh pero

-ve, estará todo listo no te preocupes – dijo empujándolo a la puerta -ve- y cerro la puerta en su cara

Carol estaba ayudando a Olivia

-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada- dijo Carol con una sonrisa grande en su cara

-¿y esa sonrisa?

-tendré una cita con Daryl esta noche

-bien! ¿Qué usaras?

-oow! No lo sé, toda la ropa que tengo es igual

-uuh tengo unos vestidos guardados para cuando hay alguna celebración ya sabes a Deanna le gusta hacer eso- Olivia la guió hacia atrás donde estaban las armas y abrió un pequeño closet -seguro uno de estos te quedara

-Carol arrugó la nariz todos parecían demasiado grandes para ella

-aquí- dijo Olivia con un vestido purpura en las manos que parecía ser adecuado para ella

Carol asintió -te lo agradezco

-ahora unos zapatos- dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño

-talvez estos son de tu talla -dijo entregándole unos zapatos sencillos con poco tacón

-gracias – sonrió de nuevo Carol

-bien ahora deberías darte prisa son casi las 7

Carol asintió y se fue a casa tomo un baño rápido, se vistió e intento acomodar su cabello corto.

Daryl estaba abajo en la sala dando vueltas alrededor esperando a que bajara y mordiendo la carne alrededor de su pulgar. La escucho aclararse la garganta detrás de él y al dar la vuelta sintió sus rodillas débiles.

Se veía asombrosa, el vestido estaba por debajo de la rodilla con un ligero escote en v y suelto a partir de la cintura. Dios tenia la boca seca ahora.

-listo?

-uuh si, uuh te ves sexy – dijo sin pensar y luego mentalmente se dio un golpe

Ella se sonrojo y soltó una risita -gracias pookie

-uuh eso no es lo que quería decir, no te ves sexy

-uuh, bien -la sonrisa desapareció

-ooh no! No es lo que quise decir -se froto la cara frustrado no puedes hacer nada bien Dixon- quiero decir te ves bien, eres hermosa- dijo apenas en un susurro y sintió sus orejas y cuello cambiar en un millón de tonos de rojo

Carol lo miraba divertida y sonrió acercándose para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa -te ves guapo pookie

-uuh ¿vamos? -pregunto

-seguro- asintió

Caminaron por la calle hasta llegar a la casa de Aarón -¿que hacemos aquí?

-¿pretendemos que es un lugar elegante?- dijo con las mejillas rosadas

Carol rio y asintió

Aarón abrió la puerta y sonrió -buenas noches adelante por favor y los guio hasta "su mesa" -siéntanse cómodos sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él y apagando todas las luces en la casa.

La mesa tenia unas pocas flores silvestres en un jarrón adornando y un par de velas eran la única iluminación.

La cena estaba servida y ellos estaban en silencio mirándose. Carol intentaba desesperadamente encontrar algo para decir, algo para romper el hielo, sabia que para el todo eso de los sentimientos era difícil y sabia que debía darle un empujoncito.

-es un lindo lugar- dijo Carol con una sonrisa

-si, tuve que reservar hace meses hay mucha gente por aquí- dijo Daryl burlón

-me imagino- respondió ella con la sonrisa aun más grande

-uuh talvez deberíamos comer esto ahora?- se encogió de hombros

-seguro- comieron en silencio, solo compartían miradas y sonrisas tímidas de vez en cuando y cuando terminaron Daryl se aclaro la garganta.

-talvez deberíamos ir a otro lugar?- pregunto

-uuh si- asintió Carol

-es que me siento observado- susurro poniéndose de pie y ayudándole con su silla casi jalando con demasiada fuerza y ella apenas logro mantener el equilibrio -uuh lo siento

Carol exploto en risa y él la miro serio hasta que la risa lo alcanzo y rieron juntos. Había algo en su relación tan tierno y él quería hacerlo mejor por ella, a veces acababa siendo muy torpe pero eso también le encantaba.

Caminaron fuera de la casa y pasearon por las calles vacías de Alexandria, él se aventuro a tomar su mano con timidez y Carol en respuesta entrelazo sus dedos con él.

-uuh gracias por aceptar esto- susurro Daryl cuando estaban llegando a su casa

-fue muy lindo todo Pookie gracias- sonrió con ojos brillantes y se inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla, él se sonrojo pero igual le regreso la sonrisa una mas grande de las que ocasionalmente daba.

-se esta haciendo frio vamos a entrar- Daryl la tomo del brazo y subieron a la habitación de Carol

-te quedaras?- pregunto abriendo la puerta

-uuh no, me gustaría pero es la primera cita- susurro pensó que era lo mas coherente de decir en el momento pero cuando ella lo miro tan divertida supo que se habla visto como al más idiota de los idiotas.

Carol sonrió y se sonrojo – uuh si, bien- tenia la intensión de hacer una broma con eso pero él estaba siendo sincero y una vez más mostraba esa inocencia y timidez que amaba

Así que siguió sus impulsos tal como el parecía hacer siempre y lo abrazo fuerte rodeando su cuello -hasta mañana Daryl

-Dios! Ahora quería quedarse- inhalo completamente su aroma enterrando su cara en su cuello y beso suavemente entre el cuello y el hombro -hasta mañana mujer

Daryl bajo y se acomodo en el sofá, se quedo dormido casi al instante esta vez no soñó nada y antes del amanecer estaba arriba preparando las cosas para el viaje con Aarón. Ya listo se dirigió a la habitación de Carol donde se detuvo a pensar si debería de tocar, pero era muy temprano así que entro despacio y sin hacer ruido.

Ella estaba sobre su lado izquierdo profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro y el aleteo en su estomago vino de nuevo, la quería y no podía negárselo más, la quería como jamás había querido a alguien y la necesidad de tenerla cerca se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

Se acerco a ella y se inclino depositando un suave beso en la frente, ella suspiro y abrió los ojos ligeramente - _Dios era hermosa, realmente_ \- mantente a salvo- susurro

-nueve vidas- sonrió – regresa pronto Dixon. El ya estaba en la puerta y asintió para después salir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se prometió que la besaría cuando volviera


	10. Chapter 10

Estaba cansado, sus piernas apenas lo sostenían, estaban llenos de sangre, de tierra, llevaban 2 dias sin comer nada y uno sin beber agua.

El auto se había detenido por falta de combustible la noche anterior y aun estaban lejos de Alexandria. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a haber una tormenta y lo único bueno de eso era que no iban a morir deshidratados.

Quería desesperadamente volver a su casa, verla de nuevo aunque fuera una vez y a juzgar por el silencio y la mirada perdida de Aarón estaba pensando lo mismo. Solo una vez más.

Encontraron un auto y se quedaron ahí hasta que la tormenta paso, habían reclutado a 2 chicos no mas de 25 años pero vieron a los caminantes demasiado cerca y corrieron; error los caminantes vinieron por ellos primero, después de eso tuvieron que matar a poco menos de una docena de caminantes para llegar al auto y se dirigieron directamente a Alexandria. Ahora estaban aquí, tenían 12 dias fuera cuando habían planeado salir máximo 5, seguro los habían dado por muertos ya.

Pero no, se negaba a darse por vencido justo ahora, ahora que había avanzado con ella, No, iba a volver y la iba a besar tal como lo había prometido así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

-duerme- susurro -yo hare guardia y después seguiremos

Aarón asintió e intento acomodarse en el asiento

Un poco antes de que amaneciera despertó a su compañero y en silencio caminaron sin parar se encontraron con pocos caminantes así que sus energías solo se enfocaban en caminar de regreso a casa.

* * *

Carol estaba tremendamente nerviosa y había ido a ver a Deanna unas 4 veces en el ultimo par de dias, esperando que fueran a buscarlos pero Deanna dijo que seguramente no correrían con suerte y que era mejor no gastar recursos ni quedarse con poca gente ahora.

Después de eso le dijo que iría ella sola y Deanna casi se ríe en su cara, todos en Alexandria creían que era solo una tierna señora que cocinaba y si un cazador experimentado no había logrado volver, mucho menos ella así que se negó también.

La noche anterior había dejado la ventana de la armería abierta y se escabullo saco un par de automáticas y un revolver así como munición suficiente, no podía llevarse armas grandes o lo notarían, así que pensó que se las arreglaría. Planeaba irse al anochecer con uno de los autos que estaban en la entrada.

Por ahora cocinaba para los ansíanos y cuidaba de Judith que dormía su siesta tranquila. Una vez que termino la preparación, metió el recipiente en el horno y subió por la pequeña que ya estaba despierta.

Tenia que dejar a Judith con alguien para poder llevar la comida a cada una de las casas. Así que salió en busca de Carl o de Rick.

* * *

Lograron ver un auto de Alexandria a lo lejos y su semblante cambio de pronto. El auto se detuvo y bajaron Tara, Rosita y Abe.

-pensamos que no volverían- dijo Abe

Y Tara se lanzo a darle un abrazo rudo a Daryl – íbamos a buscar provisiones

-suban vamos a volver – dijo Rosita y ambos subieron en la parte de atrás de auto junto con Tara que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios -va a estar feliz de verte

Él se limito a asentir y se dejo llevar por el sueño ahora que sabia que volvería a ver su linda sonrisa y sus enormes ojos brillantes.

* * *

Sasha estaba de guardia y Eugene abrió la puerta, Carol caminaba por la calle con la mirada perdida y Judith abrazada a ella. Entonces escucho a Tara gritar _"están vivos"_ y sintió que el tiempo se detenía y sus rodillas se hacían débiles.

Rick venia corriendo y tomo a Judith en sus brazos. Ella corrió a donde el auto estaba aparcado y lo vio salir todo sucio luciendo mucho mas delgado y cansado.

Lo abrazo fuerte y él la envolvió en sus brazos fuerte aspirando su aroma dulce, sintiendo todo el peso sobre sus hombros desaparecer.

Se separo ligeramente sus labios estaban tan cerca y pensó en hacerlo pero había demasiada gente viéndolos no podía hacerlo ¿o si? Y si ella se quitaba, si no era lo que quería. Pero antes de que pudiera darse tiempo para pensar las opciones sus labios estaban sobre los de él.

Fue un breve roce que se sintió como el cielo, húmedo, torpe, un poco brusco pero igual era lo mejor que le había pasado, se separo muy rápido, demasiado rápido y puso la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejando la sensación de sus labios suaves y dulces sobre los suyos.

-Dary! Grito Judith alzando los brazos para alcanzarlo y Carol se vio obligada a hacerse a un lado para que Rick y los demás lo saludaran. Después de un rato de abrazos, Rick le dijo que se fuera a descansar.

-toma un baño, te preparare la comida- dijo ella muy bajo y él solo asintió dirigiéndose a la planta alta.

Después de lo que sintió como una eternidad en la ducha decidió que era momento de salir y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba ella con una enorme sonrisa y una expresión de paz.

Le tomo la mano y fueron a su habitación. -en la cama esta tu ropa limpia y en la mesita de noche esta la comida.

-¿A dónde vas?- frunció el ceño cuando le soltó la mano

-uuh, debo entregar la comida a los ansíanos, pero no me tardo serán unos minutos y regreso- sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Se limito a asentir se puso la nueva ropa deshaciéndose de la toalla alrededor de la cintura, después de eso comió y por una vez no lo hizo rápido como acostumbraba, se tomo su tiempo. Estaba por terminar cuando ella volvió con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

-hey!

-hola- le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿quieres más?- señalo al plato vacío

-no, estoy bien- ella se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro -deberías dormir un poco

-si-le dio un beso suave en la frente y se levanto

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto divertida

-al sofá- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio

-aquí, puedes dormir aquí- dijo volviendo a tomar su mano para llevarlo de nuevo a la cama, puso sus manos en ambos hombros y lo hizo sentarse, las manos de él fueron inmediatamente a su cintura.

-¿vas a quedarte?

-si quieres-asintió

-bien- se acomodo en la cama, ella se quito las botas y se acostó a su lado poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho y sonrió -me alegra que volvieras

-a mi también- sonrió pasando la mano por la espalda de ella hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

\- Debieron verlos!- grito Tara en la cena en la que ninguno de los dos estaba presente -casi me muero cuando se besaron

-Tara te van a escuchar- dijo Rick intentado sonar serio

-Pero Rick llevamos años esperando que pase!- dijo Glenn

-y nos lo perdimos- dijo Carl haciendo un puchero

-ustedes se lo perdieron- dijo Abe -debieron ver la cara de Daryl- empezó reír

-Dios! Enserio son lindos- suspiro Tara

-¿de que hablan?- dijo Daryl bajando las escaleras con la voz ronca y el cabello revuelto


	11. Chapter 11

-¿de que hablan?- pregunto Daryl con el cabello revuelto y la voz aun más ronca que de costumbre producto la siesta.

Todos se miraron y se quedaron en silencio -hablábamos de… -Tara se rasco la cabeza pensando en lo que decir

En ese momento Carol bajo y se coloco a su lado en las escaleras colocando su mano suavemente sobre sus hombros no queriendo perder su contacto pero al mismo tiempo sin querer abusar de ello.

-en que estamos contentos de que hayas vuelto-dijo Michonne -y de que Carol no sea una fiera enjaulada más

Daryl asintió y resoplo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y acercándola un poco más en un intento de ser valiente.

Carol rio suavemente al comentario de Michonne. Y lo miro de esa manera que hacia sus piernas débiles.

-Porque no se sientan a cenar? Dijo Maggie y se levanto para servirles

-te ayudo- dijo Carol y se separaron lo que Daryl aprovecho para tomar su lugar en la mesa.

Cuando volvieron Carol tomo su lugar junto a él como de costumbre y aunque al principio todos los observaban pronto volvieron su atención a la comida y Rick tomo la palabra.

-Tenemos que reforzar los muros, el esposo de Deanna tiene los planos y hay un equipo que va a trabajar en la construcción

-puedo ayudar también- dijo Daryl -Aarón y yo decidimos no hacer una carrera por un tiempo

Rick asintió y fingió no ver como Daryl y Carol se tomaban la mano bajo la mesa -debería estar bien, mañana hablare con Tobin es el encargado del trabajo

Daryl asintió y continuo comiendo ruidosamente como de costumbre.

Todos volvieron a dormir incluyéndolos a ellos, tenia miedo de que iba a pasar después del beso pero todo parecía normal y como si fuera ya una rutina volvieron a dormir a su habitación con ella sobre su pecho y tomados de la mano.

Le costaba trabajo dormir, lo único que podía pensar era en la grandiosa oportunidad que se le había presentado al poder volver a verla y tenerla a su lado, así tan cerca y después de haber cumplido su deseo de besarla no podía pensar en nada más que necesitara en el mundo además de ella.

En la mañana cuando se despertó ella ya no estaba a su lado y al bajar a desayunar todos habían desaparecido de la casa.

Se dirigió al muro en el que se suponía que reforzarían donde se encontró con Rick y al hombre alto con el que vio a Carol hace un par de semanas.

-Así que Tobin este es Daryl y el quiere trabajar en los muros

Tobin lo miro de arriba abajo y le tendió la mano -claro- asintió cuando Daryl no le dio la mano también -puedes comenzar ayudando a traer el material

Daryl asintió y se dio la vuelta para trabajar, la tarde estaba llegando y comenzaba a sentir todos sus músculos doloridos de nuevo, cuando alguien toco su hombro.

-un poco de agua? – susurró y el giro inmediatamente

-gracias- tomo el vaso

-luces cansado porque no vas a descansar un poco – ella dijo suavemente y el negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-tu amigo podría molestarse -dijo secamente

-de que hablas?- pregunto un poco irritada

-Robín, esta a cargo – respondió para luego darse la vuelta y seguir a trabajando

-se llama Tobin idiota- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza -y no es mi amigo

-yo… yo -Daryl giro nuevamente con las mejillas encendidas al ver que estaba realmente molesta -no me gusta él

-eres un imbécil – susurro acercándose para darle un beso rápido -llega temprano a casa cariño- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando a casa

Daryl sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sonrió ligeramente volviendo a trabajar

 **Así que estoy de vuela y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo aunque es un poco corto. Y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Feliz navidad!**


End file.
